


Derek is Cheesy.

by Thebigbadwolfandlittlered



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At school, Cute, Fluff, I made this on valentines day, M/M, Valentine's Day, i guess, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered/pseuds/Thebigbadwolfandlittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves a note for Stiles by the coffee maker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is Cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was at school and someone gave me a box of candy conversation hearts and then I went crazy and actually made this, with the paper and the hearts and everything. I posted it on my RP and I'm going to post it here because who doesn't want stupid letters to Stiles from Derek being overly cute? No one that's who.

*Everything that is capitalized is a candy conversation heart.*  
~A piece of paper sits on the kitchen counter in front of the coffee maker.~

Stiles,

You are my SOUL MATE and I love you. You make me want to STEP UP and be a better man. When you say HEY BABE it makes me feel wanted and happy. When you TEXT ME a smile covers my face. ME AND YOU are going to go so far in this world. My love for you is REAL, I will HIGH FIVE you when you’re excited, I will even play video games with you, and GAME ON. When people ask me who I love, I will point to you and say, ‘I LOVE HIM.’ If you go into dog jokes, you can say it’s PUPPY LOVE. Stiles you are my ANGEL my savior, and I love you.

Forever your mate,  
Derek David Hale.


End file.
